No Ordinary Girl
by Violet Mystic Rose
Summary: Alexandria Marie Dawson seems like the normal girl. Perfect house, perfect friends, perfect life. But everything isn't always what it seems. And Ally is no ordinary girl.
1. Happy 15th Alls

Ally's POV

Hey, I'm Alexandria Marie Dawson, but everyone calls me Ally. Except my sister when she's really mad at me, then she calls me Alexandra Marie and on rare occasions she calls me Alex, sometimes on purpose sometimes not. Only me, my sister, and my niece know my full name. I'm 14, I love pickles, I live with my 16 year old sister, and I have 4 friends. They're names are Austin, Trish, Dez, and Kira. I'm a really good girl I never do anything bad. I never curse, I never dress inappropriately, I never steal, I think you get the point.

My alarm clock went off and I hopped up. I made up my bed, brushed my teeth, took a shower, then headed back to my room. I put on a light yellow tank top, white jacket, white jeans, and light yellow converses . I brushed my hair before putting it in a side braid. I grabbed my backpack and started walking downstairs. "Ally let's go!" Ariel yelled. I ran downstairs and seen Ari already by the door. "Ari did you get AJ dressed yet?" I asked. "Fuck! Alls can you help me out here I was rushing." She asked. I nodded, grabbed AJ, and ran upstairs. I put AJ on a blue t-shirt, jeans, and her black and blue jordans. I grabbed her backpack and picked her up then ran downstairs. "Thanks sis, you're a life saver." She said. "No problem. Ari I can't be late today, I have my history test." I said. She nodded and we rushed out the door. This is my normal day. I wake up and get dressed, my big sister Ari rushes me but forget's to dress her 4 month old daughter Adrian Jhene (she couldnt choose one name so she chose both and nicknamed her AJ) so I end up doing it and we rush to school with time to spare.

I hopped out the car and ran into the school and straight to my locker where Trish, Dez, Kira, and Austin were waiting for me. "Wow Alls you're 2 minutes later than usual what happened?" Trish asked. "I decided to put my hair up today." I said gesturing to the ponytail. "Are you ready for this test?" Dez asked. Everyone groaned. "No way! Ms. McAlister hates me! She said i'm not living up to my full potential." Austin said playing with the lip ring he has. "So Alls what about your birthday, speaking of which..." Austin said pulling a box out of his pocket. I facepalmed. "Oh my gosh! I totally forgot today was my birthday!" I exclaimed. Well I guess I'm 15 my bad guys. Everyone's eyes widened. "Um Ally, how in the hell did you forget today was your birthday?!" Trish yelled. "I don't know, well do you guys wanna have a sleepover?" I asked. They all nodded. "Kay! My place 9:00 don't forget!" I said. "Alls we're not you we won't." Dez laughed and everyone walked off in different directions. 1st period was English, 2nd period was History (I totally aced my test), 3rd period was Spanish (Not that I needed it I'm mixed with columbian), 5th period was Alegbra, surprisingly we all had 6th period lunch. Kira, Dez, and Trish were sitting on one side and me and Austin were sitting on the other.

"Alls did you open your present I gave you earlier?" Austin asked playing with that lip ring again. I shook my head and got the box out. I opened it and my hand flew to my mouth. It was a golden heart necklace that said **Godess of wisdom and battle strategy**. "Austin that's so sweet." I said. I put it on. He smiled still playing with that darn lip ring. He seriously needs to break that habbit. Austin has a lip ring, his right ear pierced, and he has a sleeve on his right arm which is made up of red and orange swirls. He was 13 when he got all of this since his parents really don't care he also smokes weed, look I really can't judge because Ari smokes too. I wouldn't do that. Trish smoke cigarettes, she's offered me one before but I wouldn't go for it. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. We talked then after school I started walking home. I set everything up for the sleepover. I took a shower then put on some pokemon pajamas and took my hair out of the braid and let it fall around my shoulders. Around 6:38 Ari walked in my room with AJ. "Hey sis, can you watch AJ? I promise i'll be back before the sleepover." Ari begged. I nodded. "Duh, I love my niece." I said putting my hands out. Ari handed me AJ. "So where you going?" I asked. "Um, smoke session..." She said. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Okay. Tell Austin not to forget okay?" I asked. She nodded and left. This is a normal Friday. I babysit AJ while Ari goes to a smoke session at Austin's house.

I lightly sung to AJ until she fell asleep, which took an hour and a half. I fell asleep with AJ in my arms. "Wow Alls has a real gift with her." Austin said. "I know, she's my little miracle worker." Ari said. I woke up and handed AJ to Ari. "Oh did we wake you up?" Austin asked. I looked at their eyes they looked normal so either they didn't smoke at all or their buzz faded. I shook my head. "How was the smoke session?" I asked. "I don't know, we didn't go." Ari said. "Ari, thought it was wrong to leave you here all alone with the baby so we came back here and tried to get AJ but you two were having so much fun so we played Call of duty until later, but when we came back up here a few minutes ago you guys were knocked out." Austin said. I looked at the clock. 8:59. As if on cue the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Ari said walking downstairs. Austin sat on my bed. "So birthday girl, what's on the schedule?" He asked making me giggle. "Movies, truth or dare, you know typical sleepover stuff. Maybe some b-day cake." I said. "Oh that reminds me, we have a cake for you..." He said smiling. I ran downstairs and found a cake in the shape of Pikachu along with Austin, Kira, Trish, Dez, Ari, and AJ. We all sung happy birthday, ate some cake then me, Kira, Austin, Trish, and Dez went back upstairs.

We watched all of the final destinations, then decided to play truth or dare, which Ari joined in after she put AJ back to sleep. "Ally truth or dare?" Ari asked. "Truth." I said. "Um have you had your first kiss yet?" She asked. I shook my head no. Suddenly I felt a pair of lips on mine. I opened my eyes, which I didn't know I closed, and seen Kira kissing me. I absentmindedly kissed her back, hard. After about 3 minutes she pulled back. "Alls are you sure because you damn sure did kiss back." Kira said. We all laughed. "Ki-Ki why did you kiss me?" I asked giggling. She simply shrugged her shoulders."Okay Austin, truth or dare?" I asked. "Dare." He said confidently. "I dare you to cut your hair." I said making everyone gasp and look at Austin. "No way!" He screeched. "Then take off your shirt." Ari said. "Wait are...are we playing truth, strip, or dare now?" I asked giggling. Truth, strip, or dare is like truth or dare only you have the choice to skip that turn and strip or if you choose dare and don't want to follow through you strip.

Everyone nodded as Austin took of his Spiderman t-shirt revealing a white wife beater. "Dammit." Ari muttered making me giggle. "Okay Trish, truth, strip, or dare?" Austin asked. "Dare." She said. "I dare you to kiss Dez." He said. Trish wasted no time whipping off her pink leopard print shirt to reveal a pink zebra print silk nighty, well half of it anyway. "Dammit." Dez muttered making me giggle. "Okay Ari truth, strip, or dare?" Trish asked. "Truth." Ari said. "Boo you whore!" Trish said jokingly making the whole room erupt with laughter. "Who's AJ's dad?" Trish asked. Me and Ari went silent. We knew who the father was, but he didn't and Ari really didn't want him to find out. "Um, c-c-can I have a different question please?" Ari stuttered. "Um sure, is that your natural hair color?" Trish asked. Ari shook her head. "Nope my hair is naturally chesnut brown like Ally's but I think I look better with black hair." She answered honestly. She was still somewhat shaken up so I can tell she wasn't going to play.

I looked at the clock. 3:16 am. "Guys it's getting late we should head to sleep." I said. Everyone nodded in agreement and changed into their night clothes. After everyone fell asleep I went downstairs and onto our back patio which was on our own private beach. When I got there I seen Ari sitting in a chair crying. I sat next to her and hugged her. "Ari it's okay." I said. She pulled back and shook her head. "No Alls it's not. I kept my whole pregnancy away from him, now that AJ's here I'm even more scared of telling him." She said. "Ari I know you love him, I know he loves you, I know he's halfway across the country, but he is the sweetest guy I know and he'd circle the world for you. And for her. Ari you'll have to tell him at one point." I said. She nodded. "I know but what if he wants nothing to do with me or her, what if he hurts me, what if-" "Ariel Winter Dawson, listen to me. He would never hurt you. He loves you too much for that. Heck he kept your relationship a secret for you because he knew you were scared of his sister, who quite frankly scares the living daylights out of anyone and everyone when she's mad, if that's not love then what is. Ari he gave you a promise ring. He love's you. He love's you like I do, he love's you like you love AJ, he loves you...he loves you like mom and dad did." I said whispering that last part. She looked at me.

Mom and dad died 10 months ago in a car crash. Ari blames herself but it wasn't her fault. After Ari told them that she was pregnant they decided to go for a drive to clear they're heads. But while driving a drunk driver ran a red light and hit they're car ramming it into a pole. Mom from the car hitting her and dad died from the pole. She hugged me tight. "Thanks Alex." She whispered in my ear. I giggle pulling back. "Ari I told you not to call me that." I said. She walked a way and blew a kiss. I stared at the moonlight on the water. When suddenly someone sat beside me. I looked over and looked surprised at who I seen. Austin. "Hey Alls." He said. "Hey Austin. What's up?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nothing I just couldn't sleep. To many thoughts going through my mind." He said. I nodded in understanding. "Why are you up?" He asked. "Something told me something was wrong with Ari." I said. "Between you and me, who's AJ's dad?" He asked. "You promise not to tell?" I asked. "I swear on my life." He said sincerely. "Trent." I said. He looked at me in shock. "Kira's brother? When did they start dating?" He asked. "Um two years ago actually. She couldn't tell him because she refused to be the reason he stayed back." I said. After talking for another hour we actually got up and went to sleep. The next day we went to the mall. I had on a black dress that went to my thighs, had one long sleeve, and had a strap on the other arm, and a pair of red pumps. I would never wear something so revealing but it was hot today.

Austin's POV

Ally looked gorgeous! When I went home I wrote some lyrics down for a song. Okay yea I admit it I like Ally, but she would never fall for me. I'm completely opposite of her. I'm a rebelious badboy and she's an angel. We have nothing but music in common. I don't even know why she hangs out with me. I really wanted to record this but although I have a recording studio in my room, I can't rap and this song has rapping in it. So I called someone who I knew can.

 **Dez/** Austin

Hey Dez

 **What's up?**

Think you can rap this part of a song for me?

 **Haha! You wrote a new one?**

Yep.

 **About Ally again?**

God! It's like she's the only thing on my mind.

 **Well, love'll do that to ya. Be over in 10.**

10 minutes later Dez was at the door. We headed up to my room and recorded the song.

 **Dez/** Austin

My heart was stolen. Uh, I got my heart stolen by a robber

with some high heels on. There's nothin I could

do I couldn't stop her, from leading me on yeah. It's a love

robbery, It's a love robbery, It's a love robbery yeah.

 **Okay the sun was settin, it was picture perfect when I met**

 **her. She had me thinking her and I was gonna be together.**

 **Forever? Wait hold up, you thought this on the first date?**

 **Man I know it's like she got me hooked right away. I, I**

 **couldn't see it coming like a sucker punch. Took my heart**

 **then she's out that's a hit and 's like I'm at the**

 **police department, brokenhearted tryna figure out how it**

 **all started. Uh, 5'2 with some attitude. It's all good**

 **cause honestly I think it's kinda cute. Last seen in a**

 **little black dress. Watch out for those eyes cause she's**

 **armed and dangerous like bow, hit you with that one shot.**

 **Hands up, she said give me everything you got. Then she'll**

 **dip like it never even happened. She could kill with those**

 **looks, fatal attraction**

Uh, I got my heart stolen by

a robber with some high heels on. There's nothin I could

do I couldn't stop her, from leading me on yeah. It's a

love robbery, It's a love robbery, It's a love robbery

yeah.

 **Okay we got a 2-11 in progress, suspect is beautiful**

 **wanted for heart theft. My baby on the run, hold on why**

 **did I call her that? She did me so wrong and I still feel**

 **like I want her back. Okay I'm getting it back, matter of**

 **fact I'm gonna write it all down in a rap. She thought**

 **she loved me but she just a love thief. I let her in my**

 **heart was always open, now I'm sittin here wonderin how she**

 **couldv'e stole it. Stole it like a sticker, sticker. She's**

 **a red lipstick and some heels kinda killer. I got love**

 **struck, hit me good too. Do she love me? Do she love me**

 **not? I never knew. But that's just how it goes when you**

 **fall for a heartbreaker who's heart has been broken before.**

 **Scared to open the door won't let nobody in. Yeah but will**

 **she ever learn to love again?**

Uh, I got my heart stolen by

a robber with some high heels on. There's nothin I could

do I couldn't stop her, from leading me on yeah. It's a

love robbery, It's a love robbery, It's a love robbery

yeah. My heart was stolen

When we finished we played it back. "Wow Austin, you went in on this. Wait she's been heartbroken?" He asked. I nodded and explained her brief yet deep romance with Dallas Norline and the heartbreak she went through when he dumped her for Cassidy O'Riley, me ex girl. He nodded and left. I was laying on my bed thinking about Ally when my phone rings. The number is unknown. I answer it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Austin, I'm back in town."

 **Who the hell is calling Austin? What will happen when Ally finds out who's back in town? All that and more on the next episode on, No ordinary girl! BTW I do not own this show or any of the characters except Ari and AJ. I also do not own Love Robbery by Kalin and Myles.**

 **Next on No Ordinary Girl...**

 **"Ari I told you you would have to tell him eventually!" I yelled. "Alls please, can we talk about this later?" She asked. I shook my head. "No because you put it off long enough, he needs to know!" I yelled**


	2. Bad girls who haven't been caught part 1

**Last time on No Ordinary Girl...**

 **I was laying on my bed thinking about Ally when my phone rings. The number is unknown. I answer it. "Hello?" I asked. "Hey Austin, I'm back in town."**

Austin's POV

Oh my god! He's back! I talked to him for about an hour before I realized I had to tell Ally. So I called her.

Ally's POV

Me and Ari were talking and joking around while AJ played in her bouncer. Suddenly my phone rang.

 **Austin/** Ally/ _**Ari**_

Hello?

 **ALLY!**

Dang Aus, that was my ear!

 **Sorry, does Ari know you told me about Trent?**

Yea I told her.

 **I- is Ari with you?**

Um yeah why?

 **Put the phone on speaker NOW!**

Okay, okay. What's up

 **Ari are you sitting down?**

 _ **Yeah. What's up.**_

 **Trent's back in town.**

What?!

 _ **Oh my god.**_

 **He Just called me and told me he's back in Miami for good.**

 _ **When did he get back?**_

 **Last night. The first thing he asked was "How's Ari doing?". All I said was good.**

Austin thank you, you are a life saver.

 **No prob. See you guys at school tomorrow.**

Okay Aus bye.

 ** _Bye._**

I looked at Ari who was about ready to cry. "A-A-Alex, I'm not ready to tell him. I know I have to b-but..." She trailed off and started crying. I hugged her. "It's okay sis, I understand. But if you do see him, just, promise me you'll tell him. You're gonna have to eventually." I said, she nodded.

Line break the next day still Ally's POV

I woke up and we did the normal routine. Today i was wearing a neon orange tank top, jeans, and some neon orange pumps. My hair was down, I didnt even brush it today. Ari was wearing her usual, a purple crop top, jean booty shorts, and some tennis shoes. At 6th period things took a turn though. "So did you guys' hear Trent's back in town?" Kira asked excitedly. Me and Austin looked at Ari who had decided to join our table today. "Yeah he called me last night." Austin said. "Um guys I'll be back." Ari said getting up and rushing out the door. Me and Austin exchanged a knowing look and sighed. After a little I decide to make sure she wasn't having a breakdown. But what I saw when I stepped into the hallway was completely unexpected. Ari giving Trent a hug before he walked off. I rushed up to her. "So I take it he took the news well." I said smiling. She looked at her feet. "Oh no Ari!" I said. "He's coming over tonight for dinner. Can you and the gang take AJ out I'll tell him I just need to make sure the timing is right." She said. I shook my head. "Nope. If you're gonna tell him it's best AJ's there." I said. She whined. "Ally come on, give me a break." She said. I just got irritated. "Ari I told you, you would have to tell him eventually!" I yelled. "Alls please, can we talk about this later?" She asked. I shook my head. "No because you put it off long enough, he needs to know!" I yelled. By now the bell had rung meaning the halls were crowded. "Ally this is so unfair, it's not a big deal." She said. That broke me.

"Not a big deal? Are you fucking kidding me?!" I yelled. Everyone gasped that america's sweetheart had just dropped the F bomb. "Ariel he has a kid and he has a right to know about her. It's unfair that you're keeping his kid from him. I'm trying to help you, but you're to stubborn to get that through your head! Listen to me Ari! He won't leave you!" I yelled. She whipped around. "Oh yeah? He already did once so what's stopping him from doing it again? He said he loved me that he'd never leave me, then he takes off to California and leaves me here to take care of this baby by myself! And that's fair?" She yelled back, now in tears. "Bullshit!" I barked making everyone gasp again. "He left because you told him you didn't want to be the reason he doesn't fufill his dreams. I'm pretty damn sure if you told him you were pregnant he wouldn't have left you. Ari he's a good guy! He loves you to death and he will love AJ too. Why can't you fucking see that? Now I tried reasoning but you don't seem to understand that so I'm going to tell you like this. Either tell him by 8:00 tonight or I will. No questions asked!" I yelled before storming out of the building.

I walked around the parking lot and seen Trish smoking a cigarette. I walked over to her. "So, what happened to make you snap on Ari?" She asked blowing smoke out of her mouth. "She won't tell AJ's dad that he's her dad. She promised she would but she keeps putting it off. And I got sick of it he deserves to know he has a kid ya know." I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, is that why America's sweetheart cussed her sister out in the middle of the hallway?" She asked laughing. I ran a hand through my hair. "It's just I don't want AJ to grow up without a dad. She's my sister and I love and respect her, but I'm tired of her putting it off. Then she said it's not a big deal which is what broke me." I said. She offered me the cigarette, and since i'm already on a role today, I took it. I took a small hit before handing it to Trish. I blew O's and Trish looked at me in shock. "Wow, she mustv'e pissed you off. You actually took a hit this time. And how do you know how to do that, this is your first time smoking, it took me 3 months to learn how to do that?" Trish asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Look I have to get back to cl-" Before I could finish that sentence the bell rung and the school parking lot flooded with students. Ari walked up to me. "Look, Alls I'll tell him tonight. I promise." She said. "Okay but if you don't tell him by 8:00, I will. What time is he supposed to be over?" I asked. "Um 6:00." She said. "Have AJ ready by then I'll come pick her up. For now I'm going to the mall with Trish." I said.

Me and Trish walked to the mall, where we met up with the rest of the gang. We were at the food court talking about Dallas and Cassidy. "Yeah, I heard Cassidy was trying out for cheer captain, again." Kira said. "I never liked her, she's such a bitch!" Trish said. "More like a slut." I mumbled making Trish giggle. "Alls you don't have to mumble, just about everyone heard your little snap out in the middle of the hall, plus remember the parking lot?" Trish asked. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "Yeah I bet they did, I wasn't exactly quiet about it, but I don't feel bad about it either. Like I knew I was gonna snap one day, I just didn't expect it to be such a huge deal." I said. "Well, America's sweetheart did cuss her sister out in the middle of the hallway." Austin said. I giggled. "Why is everyone calling me that?" I asked. "Because you are!" Kira exclaimed. "She's not wrong Alls. Before today you've never done _anything_ wrong and the only reason you did is because you were under a lot of pressure, by tomorrow I'm sure you'll be back to yourself." Austin said. I nodded and sipped my tea. "I can't believe she's trying out for cheer captain. I was going to. but now I'm not so sure." I said. "What? Alls no you have to." Kira said. "Yeah Alls do it, we can't let Cassidy intimidate the school forever." Trish said. I looked behind her.

"Speak of the pink prada wearing she-devil." I said making the whole table laugh before they turned around. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the perfect little princess." Cassidy said. Dallas was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist. I looked at Trish making an O shape with my mouth. She smiled before pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. I stood up. "What Cassidy?" I asked putting my hand out. Trish handed me the cigarette and lighter. I put the cigarette in my mouth, lit it, then handed the lighter back to Trish. I took a hit and blew smoke at Cassidy. Everyone gasped and laughed behind me. "Well, it looks like perfect princess here isn't so perfect after all." She said smirking. I took another hit and blew the smoke at Dallas. "What do you want Cassidy?" I repeated. "To let you know I'm trying out for cheer captain this year, again. So don't even bother trying." She snapped. I smirked and took a huge hit, storing the smoke in my cheeks before handing the cigarette back to Trish telling her to hold it. Then I walked over to Austin, grabbed him by the cheeks and shotgunned him. He looked stunned when I walked off. I walked back to Cassidy. "Well, I am. What are you gonna do about it?" I asked cockily earning ooh's and giggles from my friends. I smiled and rolled my eyes at them. "I'm going to tell everyone at school perfect little princess here isn't such a good girl after all." She threatened. I laughed at that. "What?" She asked confused. I smirked and grabbed the cigarette again taking a hit. I blew O's this time. "Cassidy, good girls are just bad girls who haven't been caught. See you at tryouts." I said. She looked a me with an amused expression basically telling me she wasn't leaving.

I shrugged my shoulders and sat down on the table facing them. I took a hit of the cigarette then handed it to Trish, Trish took a hit and handed it to Dez, Dez took a hit and handed it to Austin, Austin took a hit and tried to hand it to Kira but Kira just handed it to me. I turned and faced her. "What's wrong Ki-Ki? You don't wanna?" I asked surprised since she was smoking before Trish was. She shook her head. "It's not that it's just-" She sighed and walked over to me. She leaned over in my ear. "I want to shotgun but I'm afraid that Cassidy will tell the whole school and it'll totally ruin your image. I mean everyone knows I like girls but I don't want your rep to be ruing because of me." She said. I smiled and leaned to her ear. "Here's a secret only you know now. I'm bi. So let's do it. But instead of doing it like I did Austin, let's do it like at my birthday party okay?" I asked. I pulled back and she nodded smiling. I took a _huge_ hit of the cigarette before handing it to Austin. I grabbed Kira's chin before attaching my lips to hers. The kiss was so good I almost forgot why I was kissing her. Almost. I pulled back and she blew smoke out of her mouth giggling. I blew O's in her direction, which she breathed in and blew O's in my direction, we did this until the smoke was gone. We looked at the table who was smiling watching us intently. They broke out clapping and cheering. I pecked Kira before she went back to her side of the table. I looked at Cassidy and Dallas.

"Look Cassidy, you've been intimidating this school for too damn long. It's time someone else gives a run. This school doesn't need some stupid, STD carrying slut as their cheer captain let alone student body president. So yeah I'll be challenging you in everything you think you can run, because I'm sick of your bullshit." I said earning a gasp from Cassidy and laughs from everyone else, including Dallas. She scoffed and walked off with Dallas. I sat back down at the table. Everyone looked at me in shock. "Um, Alls. What's gotten into you?" Dez asked. I smirked. "Like I said, Good girls are just bad girls who haven't been caught. But I've been caught. So what's the point of staying a good girl?" I asked still smirking.

 **Yeah! Ally grew a backbone! She fucking went off like crazy! But what she said is true, Good girls are just bad girls who haven't been caught. Now that she's been caught what's the point? Please review more to come.**

 **Next on No Ordinary girl...**

 **"Ally, you don't fucking understand!" Austin yelled. "Yes I do Austin! You don't think I understand what it's like. What it's like to be afraid of my own feelings? For god's sake Austin I had that whole good girl act on for 15 fucking years because I couldn't understand my own damn feelings, because I was afraid of them! Now I understand them, why I was so damn afraid! I understand what it's like but now i'm not understanding you. What are you so afraid of?" I yelled.**


	3. Bad girls who haven't been caught part 2

**Last time on No Ordinary Girl...**

 **"Um, Alls. What's gotten into you?" Dez asked. I smirked. "Like I said, Good girls are just bad girls who haven't been caught. But I've been caught. So what's the point of staying a good girl?" I asked still smirking.**

Ally's POV

They all nodded. I looked at my phone. 7:15. "Oh my god. AJ!" I yelled running towards the door. When we got in Dez's car we got in and took of towards my house. Okay so Dez and Trish are 16, And me, Kira and Austin are 15. Dez is the oldest. Dez is 3 weeks older than Trish, Trish is 1 month older than Kira, Kira and Austin have the same birthday, and Kira and Austin are 2 months older than me. And Dez just turned 16, 2 weeks ago. When we got there I noticed Ari's car and a blue mustang which I'm guessing was Trent's. "Okay, Austin come with me everyone else stay in the car and do not get out. Do you understand?" I asked. They all nodded scaredly. We walked up to my front door and put the key in the lock. I opened the door and froze at what I seen, they were arguing. "Ari, why the hell wouldn't you tell me?" Trent yelled. "Because I refused to be the reason you stayed back. And I was scared, scared you would leave me, scared you would push me down a flight of stairs. I was scared." She yelled back. "Ariel, I love you too much to hurt you don't you fucking understand that? I love you, what the hell makes you think I wouldn't love her too?" He asked. I walked in, Austin close behind me, and picked up AJ who was crying from the yelling. "Shh, it's okay baby girl." I said. Once she was calm I handed her to Austin. "Take her to Kira." I said. He nodded and did just that.

Trent whipped around towards me. "Ally did you know?" He asked. I nodded. "And why wouldn't you tell me? What the fuck, did you guys not want me to know my own fucking daughter? What the hell is wrong with you two?" He asked. I walked up to him. I. Was. Pissed. And I was going to let him know. I started poking him in the chest while talking. "Listen here buddy, don't you dare yell at me. I was the one telling her to tell you, that you would find out eventually, so don't yell at me. And I didn't tell you because she's my sister and I respect her decisions. And I knew that she would tell you when she felt like it. So don't you dare yell at me." I said. Then I back handed him."And don't you _ever_ question my sister's parenting style again! She had a damn good reason for not telling you she was pregnant. And she was right, you left her to be a fucking comedian, when let's face it you're not funny at all. So why the hell wouldn't she think you wouldn't leave her again? While your punk ass was in California I was here taking care of my sister, and my niece. Who the fuck was there for her when she found out that she was pregnant because you forgot the damn condom? Me! Who the fuck was there for her when she was craving honey and bacon in the middle of the damn night for 7 months? Me! Who the fuck was there for her when she went into labor at 2:00 in the fucking morning? Me! Who the fuck was there when she was sore and had to take care of a baby? Me! Who got a job so that her sister wouldn't have to, because she had to take care of her baby full time? Me! Who took care of AJ while Ari had to work to make some money to keep bills paid, keep food on the table, keep clothes on our backs, and still be able to care for her baby? Me! Who was there for her through it all? I WAS! So don't you dare question my sister's fucking parenting style ever the fuck again! Now you will apologize and make nice before I get your sister in here do you fucking understand?" I yelled. He nodded.

"Look Ari, I apologize. I should have never questioned you or left you. Do you forgive me?" He asked. She nodded and hugged him. They sat on the couch. "Ally. When did you grow a backbone? You've never went off on anyone like that." Trent said. I smiled. "Yeah Alls you didn't even go that far when you yelled at me earlier." Ari said. "In the last few hours things have changed. I'm sick of being the perfect little angel that everyone expects me to be, truth is I'm not." I said. I walked out to the car and grabbed AJ and told everyone to come in. When everyone was in they sat down on the couches. I was pacing back and forth between the two couches. Trent, Ari, and Trish on one couch. Dez, Austin and Kira on the other. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Ari, Trent. Tell them." I said. "Um, K-K-Kira, promise you won't kill me." Ari said making me hold back a giggle. "I would never, you're like family." Kira said. "Um, I'm AJ's biological father." Trent said quietly. "What?!" Kira screeched. "Austin, grab her." I said. I turned around and seen Kira eyeing Ari. "Trish." I looked at her. She pulled the cigarette from her lips and handed it to me. I took a huge hit and handed back to her. I grabbed Kira's chin like earlier and kissed her. This one was even more deep. We were passing the smoke back and forth in each other's mouths. Suddenly she licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and our tongues battled for dominance which I won. I pulled back and blew smoke at her making her smile. "Better?" I asked. She nodded. I stood back up. I looked at everyone who's mouths were open in shock. "Wow, Alls that kiss went longer than earlier." Trish said. I nodded. "You smoke?" Ari asked smirking. I smiled. "Okay, now that that's clear, any questions." I asked sitting in between Kira and Austin. They shook their heads. "Good." I said. I grabbed Kira's hand and dragged her to my room. "Look Kira, we can keep doing this but I can't date you, you understand that right?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I'm not ready to be tied down right now anyway. Maybe one day though." She said. I kissed her before running downstairs and grabbing a cigarette and lighter from Trish. Then I came back upstairs and we had a shotgun makeout session.

Line break 2 months later Ally's POV

Summer break! My pone buzzed. I groaned. It buzzed again, once again I groaned. It started ringing and I got up and answered it.

 **Trent/** Ally

Lo Trent? Yo estaba follando sueno. (What Trent? I was fucking sleep.)

 **Damn calm down, I just wanna know if Kira's still over there?**

Uh, yeah she passed out after having a couple drinks why?

 **Oh just curious.**

Curiosity killed the cat. And I will too next time he fucking wakes me up!

 **Okay damn! Anyway I'm coming around 8:00 to pick up Ari for our day.**

Alright, hold on what time is it?

 **Um, 2:15.**

What the fuck?! You woke me up at 2:00 in the morning to ask me if your sister was still here?

 **Um, yeah.**

Trent, get off my phone before I decide to drive to your house and kick your ass.

 **Alright, bye!**

I groaned and hung my phone up. I turned over and seen Kira already looking at me with a smile. We sat up. "Hi sunshine." I said she smiled and kissed me gently. "Trent freaking out about me still being over here?" She asked. I nodded. "Well, I need to get home anyway." She said getting up. "Kira you are not about to walk 5 blocks by yourself at 2:00 in the morning." I said. I got up and threw on some sweatpants and a hoodie. I ran to Ari's room, grabbed her keys, and headed back to my room. We climbed out the window, down the rain gutter, and to Ari's car. I drove her to Trent's house then went back home. I went in the same way I came out. I put Ari's keys back in her room, went back to my room, stripped and laid the fuck back down. It seemed I had finally gotten back to sleep when I hear a fucking pounding on my bedroom door. "What Ari?" I asked. She walked in. "1, We decided to take AJ with us so you and your friends can have a fun day. 2, Why the hell did you drive my car last night?" She asked. I explained. "And by the way Austin's been avoiding me so I doubt he'll be over." I said. She nodded and left with AJ.

Line break 2 days later Ally's POV

Austin's still avoiding me! It hurts me to no end. When ever I call he doesn't answer, whenever I drop by his house Autumn (his twin sister) answers and says he's not home. Now when Trish, Dez, Kira, or Ari brings me up he makes an excuse to leave. Did I do something to piss him of or something? I decided to go to the mall to clear my head. When walking around I ran into the devil herself...Cassidy. "Well, well, well. What's got Perky Princess so down?" She asked. Yeah she changed it from perfect to perky. "None of your damn business leave me alone." I growled trying to walk past her but she blocked me. She pushed me down so hard I fell back. "Now listen you might have gotten cheer captain, but I still run this school got it?" She asked. Oh yeah I knew I forgot to tell you guys something. I got cheer capain, and She. Is. Not. Happy. But I could care less about her happiness. I stood up and grabbed her by her collar and rammed her into the wall. "Now listen up here you little bitch, I'm sick of you thinking you can run everything. Just because you think you do doesn't mean you actually do. I tried being nice but now i'm EXTREMELY tired of your bullshit! You will leave me the fuck alone. In all honesty i'm not even sure how you passed 6th grade let alone made it to high school, probably slept your way to the top. So go back to your boyfriend, which ever one you were with, and leave me and my friends alone got it?" I asked. She nodded. I put her down and she ran off.

I was sitting at home, by myself watching tv. Ari, AJ, and Trent went somewhere I'm not even sure where. I lit my cigarette and took a hit. No i'm not a regular smoker only when super i'm stressed out. And what Cassidy did and said today really got to me. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I got up and walked to the door. I opened it surprised at who I seen. I smirked. "To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?" I asked. "Ally can you just let me in?" He asked irritated. I moved aside and he walked in shutting the door behind him. I sat on one couch and he sat on the other. "So how have you been Austin?" I asked. "Not good, my life's been a living hell for the last two and a half months." He said. "Is that why you've been avoiding me?" I asked getting a little angry. "Look Alls, i'm sorry I had to figure some shit out." He said. "And you couldn't come to me? Austin i'm your best friend and you couldn't tell me what the hell was going on? I was there for you if you needed someone." I said kind of hurt now. He stood up and started pacing running both hands through his hair. "Alls, it's complicated. It was something I was feeling and it scared the living shit out of me. I had to stay away from you." He said nervously and sadly. I stood up really hurt and pissed now. "Why? You could've come to me! Austin I have always been there for you why wouldn't you come to me now?" I asked/yelled. "Ally, you don't fucking understand!" Austin yelled. That pissed me off to the fucking max. "Yes I do Austin! You don't think I understand what it's like. What it's like to be afraid of my own feelings? For god's sake Austin I had that whole good girl act on for 15 fucking years because I couldn't understand my own damn feelings, because I was afraid of them! Now I understand them, why I was so damn afraid! I understand what it's like but now i'm not understanding you. What are you so afraid of?" I yelled pissed! Suddenly he ran up to me and kissed me. He kissed me so hard that we fell back on the couch. He kissed me so hard and passionately I halfway passed out.

Wait a minute! He kissed me to shut me up. He kissed me so he wouldn't have to tell me what he's afraid of. Wait another minute. I pulled back. "And you couldn't tell me you liked me because..." I said. He smiled then stopped again. "Because, I knew you would never feel the same. Even with your rebellious side you would never feel the same way about me as I do about you." He said sadly. I smiled. "Austin, all the money in the world couldn't compare to how I feel about you. I've liked you since the day we met and over the years even more. Austin I love you and don't ever think otherwise." I said. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god. Ally I would've told you sooner but I was scared, I avoided you because I was scared. Of my own feelings, of the fact you would never feel the same but now that I know you- Wait did you say love?" He asked smiling an ear to ear smile. I nodded. He kissed me deep, fiercely, passionately, and I fucking loved it. I grabbed at his neck soon all I seen was clothes being thrown. As I snapped back to reality I realized that they were mine. I was in my bra and panties, which were red and lace. And he was just shirtless. My fingers tangled in his hair and her tightly grabbed my waist. He was laying on top of me, still on the couch.

Suddenly the door opened and me and Austin really didn't give a fuck, we were way to caught up to stop now. Suddenly I Ari scream, then Dez scream, then Trish and Kira say "Finally!", and finally Trent yell "Get it!" making everyone laugh, me and Austin even laughed. I realized we haven't stopped kissing since I told him I loved him, Oh well! Austin's hand reached for my bra. "Room, now!" Ari said making me giggle and Austin laugh. But Austin didn't hesitate to grab me by ass, pick me up and carry me to my room. On our way up the stairs Trish, Trent, and Kira kept cheering us on. When we got in my room he kicked the door shut and I locked it, still not breaking the kiss. It's been 10 minutes how can we hold our breaths this long? He laid me down on the bed smiling at me, finally breaking the kiss. "Are you sure you want to?" He asked sincerely. "YES!" I hear Trent, Kira, and Trish yell from the other side of the door. I laughed and nodded. "And guys if we wanted an audiance we wouldv'e stayed on the couch now go!" Austin said laughing. We hear them running downstairs. "Alls are you sure?" He asked. I nodded smiling. He pulled a condom out of his back pocket and tossed it at me before yanking his pants down and his boxers too.

Damn! He was fucking _huge._ He smirked. "11 inches." He said. I snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry what?" I asked considering I had just spaced out. "11 inches." He repeated. I tossed the condom at him and he wasted no time opening it and putting it on. But before he even finished I had my bra off. He looked at me and smiled. He leaned down and licked in between my boobs. And then down to my belly where he licked everywhere. Finally he stopped at my panties. Okay he can pop me but he can't eat me just yet. "Nope." I said. He smiled and popped back up. "Another time I promise." I whispered. He nodded. I started rubbing him, hard. He lost balance and fell on me making me laugh even though I didn't quit. He let out an evil smirk before he thrust into me making me gasp and wince a little. It hurt a little but not as bad as I thought. He pulled out till just the tip as in then slammed into me making me scream. He did it again only thrusting up this time. "Oh my fucking god!" I screamed. "GET IT!" Trent yelled. Me and Austin laughed again. He kept doing that. Suddenly he grabbed my leg and put it over his shoulder making me laugh. "Not deep enough for you?" I asked giggling. He smiled. "Sorry, force of habit." He said. I was a virgin, he wasn't. He hasn't been since he was 14. I shook my head. "Don't sweat it I actually was gonna do it." I said which was so fucking true. He smiled and slowed down a little. What the hell? Oh my god! He's making love to me. Soon he sped up again going as hard, fast, and deep as ever. He pulled _all_ the way out and roughly slammed in me, hitting my fucking g-spot, making me lose it. I screamed so fucking loud as I came I heard glass break I swear I did. I dug my nails into his back so fucking hard, I couldn't believe it I was cumming. For the first time ever. He smiled and kissed me. I don't know what happened after that but I do know I passed out. He is a SEX GOD!

 **Well damn! That was by far the sweetest and funniest chapter I ever wrote. Please review.**

 **Next on No Ordinary Girl...**

 **"Austin, I can't I just fucking can't." I said walking off. "Ally please let me explain." He begged. "Explain what? That you were in a heated fucking make out with that-that bitch?" I yelled. He stumbled over his words. "That's what I thought." I said walking away. "Where are you going?" He yelled. "To go beat the living shit out of that bitch Cassidy!" I yelled.**


	4. True Love

Ally's POV

I woke up to the sun hitting my face and everyone laughing downstairs. I got up only to fall to the floor. "Shit!" I yelped. Suddenly I hear footsteps running. My door opened and Kira and Ari were there. They rushed over and helped me on the bed. Ari tossed me my pokemon pj's and I got dressed. "You okay Alls?" Kira asked. I smiled and nodded. I tried getting up again but there was a pain in my stomach making me wince and fall again, but Kira caught me. She picked me up bridal style and carried me down the stairs. She sat on the couch and sat me in her lap, where I curled up to her. Austin tried to grab me but I punched him in the chest. He laughed and went back to the other couch. All girls on one couch all boys on the other. "Ally I can't hold my girlfriend?" Austin asked. I simply shook my head. "At the moment no!" I said making everyone laugh. "And why not?" He asked. I must've been as red as a damn tomato I was blushing so hard. Ari whispered in his ear and he tried not to laugh but failed epically. "Stop laughing it's not funny." I said. He laughed even harder. "It is." He said still laughing. "No it's not that hurt." I said holding my stomach. "Baby girl it was your idea." He said. "No it wasn't. It wasn't either one of our ideas, it just kinda happened." I said. He stopped laughing. "But you didn't stop it either." He said.

"Touche, Austin. Touche." I said. "Plus consider it payback." He said. "For what?" I asked confused. He whipped off his shirt and turned around letting me see his back, which was scratched up so bad, some of the scratches were still bleeding. I busted out laughing. He turned back around and put his shirt back on, wincing as he did so. "I'm surprised you guys didn't get cut on your way out of the room." Austin said. We all looked at him confused. "Why would we?" Ari asked. "Oh when I was walking out I cut my foot. I was confused to what the hell cut it then I looked around, and it turns out that Ally here, broke the mirror above her dresser." He said making me bust out laughing again. I told you guys I heard glass break. "Wait how?" Dez asked confused. Trent whispered in his ear. "Nevermind." He said. "So Alls, we were planning going to the beach. You think you can go?" Ari asked making Austin laugh. "If I can walk without falling. By the way there's no doubt that if I do go I will be limping. Because blondie over here just had to put my leg over his shoulder." I said making everyone look at Austin who stopped laughing. "If i'm correct, didn't you say you were gonna do it anyway?" He asked with his eyebrow raised. Everyone ooh'ed and looked at me. "Yeah, I did but still." I said. "And plus even though it was a force of habit, I doubt I was gonna do it until I heard Trent yell get it." He said making both of us laugh.

I looked at Trent. "So technically you're the reason I'm gonna be limping today." I said giggling. He laughed. "The only other person to say that just so happened to be Ari." He said making Ari bitch slap him. "Ow! Ari what the fuck?" He asked laughing. "1, Why the fuck would you say that shit? 2, Smack cam!" She yelled making everyone laugh. We spent the whole day at the beach where I limped all day.

4 months later Ally's POV

So me and Austin have been dating. Well sort of. His ass keeps getting himself in trouble. We've broken up 3 times so far but realized the reason was stupid. Example, My friend Elliott came into town and we were hanging out, Austin got jealous and broke up with me. We got back together after I explained Ell was dating someone and we were just friends. No we're back together. After me being in the hospital 2 times, us breaking up and getting back together 3 times, me not being able to walk 4 times, and me and Cassidy's rivalry. Things are getting a little harder but I know we'll make it through. And that this is just preparing us for something big. But whatever it is I hope it's worth it, because this shit's getting old.

I walked to Austin's where once again Autumn opened the door. "Oh no. Is he avoiding me again?" I asked. She laughed and shook her head. "No, he's upstairs babygirl." She said. I giggled. "You've been calling me that since I met you, yet I still giggle at the nickname." I said. She nodded. "Oh wait, I need your number." I said. So we exchanged numbers and I headed upstairs. I opened the door, and seen Austin playing 2K. I jumped down on his bed and he looked at me. "Hey Alls." He said smiling. We started joking around. I was wrestling him and I landed on top of him, pinning his hands above his head. "If you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." He said laughing. I leaned down a little. "I might have to take you up on that offer." I said. His phone rung. "Get that for me?" He asked. I nodded. He put his hands on my hips.

Ally/ **Cassidy**

Hello?

 **Um yeah is Austin there.**

Who is this?

 **Look, just tell Austin i'm sorry for kissing him, I just did it to make Ally mad.**

Oh yeah? (I glared at Austin.)

 **Yeah, I realized that he didn't like me when he didn't kiss back.**

He didn't? (My eyes softened)

 **No, but the thing is he didn't pull back either so I had hope. But afterward he just left like it never happened.**

Uh huh. (I was now piercing holes into Austin with my eyes.)

 **So I asked his friend Trent for his number to apologize. So just tell him please.**

I'll think about it. By the way congrats you did piss me off.

 **Ally?! Oh my god I'm so sorry I ju-**

Save it!

I hung up the phone before hopping off of Austin and throwing his phone at him. "Alls what's wrong?" He asked. "Why didn't you tell me she kissed you?" I asked. "I didn't think it was a big deal." He said. "Not a big deal? Austin she's my fucking ememy!" I said on the verge of tears. "Look, I didn't kiss her back." He said. That's his defence? "Yes I know, she told me. But she also told me you didn't pull back either. Why didn't you." I asked crying now. "I just. I was surprised, I didn't expect it. I was frozen in shock." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I bet. You want me to give you the benefit of the doubt when you admit she kissed you but you didn't believe me when I told you nothing was going on with Ell." I said still crying. "Ally, please. Just listen to me." He begged. I shook my head. "Austin, I have given you one too many chances. This is beginning to be too much for me." I said crying even harder as I knew what the hell I was about to say. "I-I-I think it's best that we break up." I said. He looked at me. "Ally, No please! We've been through hell and back with this relationship and your gonna end it now? Please just give me another chance!" He said crying now too. "Austin, I can't I just fucking can't." I said walking off. "Ally please let me explain." He begged. I turned around. "Explain what? That you were in a heated fucking make out with that-that bitch?" I yelled. He stumbled over his words. "That's what I thought." I said walking away. "Where are you going?" He yelled. "To go beat the living shit out of that bitch Cassidy!" I yelled running downstairs.

When I got downstairs Autumn looked at me sympethetically. "Babygirl what's wrong why are you crying?" She asked. "Autumn, look we're still friends. But I'm done! I have given his ass one too many chances but this time, he crossed the line." I said. "What the hell happened." She asked. I smiled and gave her a hug. I walked outside and jacked his car up. I keyed the door, got out my pocket knife and carved my name into the lather seats, then I went inside grabbed a baseball bat and smashed the headlights, threw the bat down, grabbed the knife again and slashed all 4 tires. Then I hopped on my 1960 Harley Davidson and headed to Cassidy's. I know what your thinking. I'm not old enough to drive yet, but I have a motorcycle permit meaning I can. I pulled up at her house and right when I was about to hop off I realized revenge isn't the answer, so I headed home. I ran inside and straight up to my room. I cried for 2 hours then my phone rang. Cause we are sisters, we stand together. We make up one big family though we don't look the same. Our spots are different, different colors. We make each other stronger that ain't ever gonna change. We're cheetah girls, cheetah sisters. I answered it, knowing who it was.

Ally/ **Kira**

 **Hey girlie! Do you think Austin would be mad if I stole you away for like an hour or two?**

I um, I don't think that Austin would care. I'm not his problem anymore.

 **What? What do you mean?**

It's over Kir. I got tired of his shit. I'm done!

 **Oh my god are you okay?**

No. It hurts, I knew it was the right thing but it hurts.

 **Do you want me to come over?**

Yeah and tell Trish and Ari to come over too. Don't tell them why. I'll do that.

 **Okay. Stay strong.**

Bye

 **Bye.**

About 15 minutes later they all showed up. Kira sat at the head of my bed and laid my head in her lap. Ari laid down on my bed with her hands behind her head, and Trish sat down on my couch. I was still crying, it hurt to much. "So what happened?" Ari asked. I explained the whole situation and they looked shocked. "So you ended it?" Kira asked. I nodded. "I gave him too many chances. I was sick of it." I said. Kira started playing with my hair. "Sweetie I know it hurts but, you know what they say. If you lo-" "Ari stop. I don't care how vaneruble I am, don't ever try that cheesy shit with me." I said laughing. I suddenly popped up. I grabbed my book and jolted down some lyrics. "Wow Alls, you should record that. I'm sure dad would let you." Kira said. I nodded. So she called Jimmy and got me a day for recording.

2 months later Ally's POV

Well, things have gotten easier. I have managed to avoid Austin so far but it still hurts a little. My life is never simple. Kira strolled in my room and kissed me. "Hey, karaoke night tonight." She said. I giggled. "Kira I have stage fright. There's no way in hell i'm going to sing." I said. "Alls you have to! We didn't even know you could until you wrote that song two months ago! Please?" She begged. I shook my head. "Either get up and sing something or I'm gonna play the song." She said. I popped up. "Ugh fine. I knew making copies for us four was a bad idea." I said. "Yeah and the fact I had dad make 8 more copies. I can so bribe you!" She said. I smiled and got up. I put on some pantie hose, some jean booty shorts, a neon green tank top, and some neon green pumps. I curled my hair and put on some lipgloss.

"Wow, Alls you look hot! Especially with that necklace." She said. I smiled. I knew what necklace she was talking about. She was talking about the necklace Austin gave me for my 15th birthday. I knew that I should have but I haven't taken it off since he gave it to me. We went downstairs where Ari and Trish were waiting. Ari and Trish rode in Ari's car. While me and Kira rode on my motorcycle. She loves it. She said the vibration from it kills her. AJ's at Trent's. When we pulled up Autumn ran up to me. I hopped off and hugged her. "Sweet ride Ally!" Autumn said. Oh yeah I got another one. The other one broke down. This one is a white and blue crotch rocket. "Thanks Autumn. So how have you been?" I asked. "Good. I've been trying to get him to come out of his room but he wouldn't budge." She said. I nodded. "Wanna join us?" Kira asked. "I would but I don't wanna intrude." She said. I grabbed her hand and we walked in. We sat at the table and watched a bunch of people perform and they were really good. Suddenly Ari and Autumn went up there and sung Bang bang. Ari killed the rap!

"Okay it's time for the spotlight choose!" The dude announced. The spotlights went around and one landed on me the other landed across the room. I went up there. "Okay, we're going back with Gotta Go My Own Way from High School Musical." He said. I laughed until I saw who I had to do the damn song with. Just my luck it had to be, you guessed it Austin Moon. Autumn, Ari, and Kira all looked at me scared for me. I smiled reassuring them and myself. Austin walked up. "I didn't know you sung." He said. "Well there's a lot of things you missed out on." I said. The music started.

Ally/ **Austin** / Both/ _**What's going on while they're singing.**_

I gotta say what's on my mind. Something about us, _**(I looked him in the eyes.)**_

doesn't seem right these days. Life keeps geting in

the way, whenever we try somehow the plan is always _**( I put my hand on my heart.)**_

rearranged. It's so hard to say but I gotta do what's

best for me. You'll be okay...

I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't

belong here I hope you understand. We might find our

place in this world some day but at least for now, I

gotta go my own way

 **Don't wanna leave it all behind. But I get my _(He ran a hand through his hair.)_**

 **hopes up, and I watch them fall everytime.**

 **Another color turns to grey. And it's just**

 **too hard to watch it all slowly fade away.**

 **I'm leaving today, cause I gotta do what's _(He grabbed my hand. And I squeezed it.)_**

 **best for me. You'll be okay...**

I've got to move on and be who I am, I just don't _ **( I pushed his hand away.)**_

belong here I hope you understand. We might find our

place in this world some day but at least for now, I

gotta go my own way _**(He grabbed my cheek with one hand and the mic with the other.)**_

 **What about us? What about everything we been through? _(He asked referring to everything I told you about earlier.)_**

What about trust? _**(I asked referring to the fact he didn't tell me about Cassidy.)**_

 **You know I never wanted to hurt you. _(Telling me he aplogized many times, and that he's sorry. I rolled my eyes.)_**

What about me? _**(I asked saying that "what about my happiness, what about what's best for me? ")**_

 **What am I supposed to do? _(He asked basically asking "what am I gonna do. I don't want you to leave please stay.")_**

I gotta leave but I'll miss you. _ **(We leaned our heads against each other's.)**_

I got to move on and be who I am. **Why do you have to go?** I just don't belong here

I hope you understand. **I'm trying to understand.**

We might find our

place in this world some day but at least for now, I

gotta go my own way.

The crowd erupted with cheering, but me and Austin stayed like we were. Foreheads touching, staring into each other's eyes. "Please. Ally I miss you." He whispered. I shook my head. "I gotta go my own way." I said before pulling back. I walked down to Ari, Autumn, and I don't know where the hell Trish is. I sat down next to them and put my head in my arms. "So how'd it go?" Ari asked slowly. I lifted my head up and looked at her, then at the bartender. "Can I have a Bloody Mary, extra vodka hold the tabacco please?" I asked. He nodded and fixed my drink. "That bad huh? Alls you haven't had a drink in a month. What happened up there?" Kira asked. "The fact that we were basically singing to each other plays a huge role in that." I said. He handed me my drink and I downed it. "He wants me back but it hurts. And I feel like I want him back but I'm scared of being hurt again." I said. "Can I get 3 more please? Ari and Autumn you guys need something to drink." I said and they nodded "He still wants you back though Alls. You guys have been through hell and back, and even though you broke his heart, and he broke yours, you guys still want each other back. That's something real, and frankly I think you should give it another go because you might never find anything like that again" Kira said. I nodded.

"Kira when did you get all wise?" Ari asked. "Last week." She said winking at me making me blush. The bartender handed them they're drinks and they started drinking them. I downed mine. "That's all for me." I said. "Oh yeah? What happened last week that was so special?" Autumn asked making me stifle a laugh. "Oh, Ally went down on me." Kira said making Ari choke on her drink and Autumn do a spit take. I couldn't take it anymore and I busted out laughing. "Whoa what? Alls!" Ari said making me laugh even more. I nodded. "I did I went down on her and seriously I think I should stop getting mirrors in my room. I got up this morning and cut my foot." I said laughing. "I was so pissed she wouldn't let me return the favor. She said she needed to release stress and she wanted to try something new so I let her. We really should make her stressed more often." Kira said making everyone laugh.

Trish walked up. "What's so funny?" She asked. "A-A-Ally went down on Kira." Ari said laughing. Trish looked at me. "Again?" She asked. I shook my head. "Wait how'd you know?" Autumn asked. "Oh Alls was out of it and she let it slip." She said. "Technically I wasn't. I was just on a high from adrenaline from Austin trying to call me which made me furious which made me high on adrenaline, which made me tell you." I said. She nodded. "Was she good?" Autumn asked quietly and embarrassed. Kira looked at her seriously. "I passed out...twice." She said. We all looked at her. "TWICE?!" We asked simultaneously. She nodded. "Yeah twice. I told you she's amazing when she's mad. We should piss her off more often." Kira said. "Maybe you should." I said leaning to her ear. I nipped her ear and let my hand tickle her inner thigh. She whispered some shit in my ear just to make me mad and it worked, I was pissed! I kissed her furiously. She seemed to like it because she tangled her fingers in my hair. I pulled back for a second. I grabbed Ari's keys and Kira's hand and we headed out to Ari's car. We didn't leave them I just wanna thank god Ari's windows are tinted.

Kira started buttoning the buttons on her hot pink longsleeved button up. "Holy fuck Alls. You must've been even more pissed than you were last week." She gasped. I nodded. "Yeah you pushed all the right buttons. I'm still kind of pissed." I said. "Well you up for another round?" She asked. I nodded. She wasted no time unbuttoning her shirt and taking it off. I laid her back down and kissed her hard and fast. She moaned into the kiss. I kissed my way down and stopped at her neon orange zebra print, lace cheekers. I pulled them down with my teeth. I threw them somewhere to be found later. I put her legs over my shoulders and spread her folds with my tongue, which earned me a moan. I kissed her swollen clit and she moaned even louder. I sucked, kissed and bit her clit when I heard her head hit the seat meaning she had just passed out. I went up and kissed her and she woke up. "You good?" I asked. She smiled and nodded. I went back down and shoved my tongue in her making her grab my hair lustfully and tightly and making her scream. "Oh god Ally." Kira screamed. I grabbed her waist and pulled her down making my tongue go further in her. I licked her g-spot, I kept doing that and I heard her head fall and lift back up a total of 4 times. So far she's passed out five times. I pulled my tongue out and wrapped my lips around her clit. I started sucking it like there's no tomorrow. Her legs started shaking and her grip on my hair tightened even more. I really needed to finish her off, so I hummed around her clit. "Son of a bitch!" She screamed as she came hard and fast in my mouth, her head hit the seat again. Six times.

I kissed her until she woke up. She lifted up. "Mmm, I taste sweet as hell." She said. I laughed and nodded. "Come on they're gonna get worried." I said. She buttoned up her shirt and put her pants back on. She buttoned up her shirt and I grabbed a brush off of the seat, which Ari always has back here, and brushed our hair. I noticed Kira's panties on the rearveiw mirror and laughed. I grabbed them. "Keep them." She said. I looked at her. "Really?" I asked. She nodded and giggled. I put them back on the mirror. "You know your accent is coming back." She said. I nodded. "Why won't you let me return the favor?" She asked. "Well 1, You really don't want to do that considering i'm on my period, 2, because Kira I need to get my stress out and plus I'm not ready for that yet." I said. She nodded and we got out, locked the doors and headed back inside. "So you know you passed out six times right?" I asked. She stopped dead in her tracks. "Whoa really?" She asked. I nodded and we started walking again.

We sat down at the table that they had sat at. "God damn! What took you so long?" Ari asked. "I'll answer that in a minute. Kira why do you yell son of a bitch when cum?" I asked realizing she did that every single time. "I don't know! I noticed that no matter how hard I try not to I always end up saying it." She said. I nodded. "Okay to answer your question Ari, we had a quickie in the backseat of your car, which I guess wasn't exactly a quickie since we were in there for an hour and we had 2 rounds." I said. She looked at me. "In my car though? Come on Alls." She said. "Well we couldn't have done it on my motorcycle." I said giggling. She nodded. "I guess I said something to really piss her off because I swear I passed out." Kira said. I nodded. "Six times." I said. They all looked at me. "Wow Alls." Ari said.

2 days later Ally's POV

I woke up and picked up my phone. I seen a message from Kira. Hey Alls. **Look it's been fun but I have a girl now. I mean she doesn't make me pass out six times but she's amazing. We can still be friends, I mean I know we weren't exactly dating but I don't want things to be weird. Love ya girlie! ~ Ki-Ki.** I smiled at that text. I got up and went downstairs only to see Ari pacing back and forth letting out a string of cuss words in spanish. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Ari what's going on?" I asked seriously. "I honestly think I might be pregnant again." She said. I facepalmed "Ay dios mio. Seriously Ari again?" I asked. "I'm not exactly sure. Can you do me a huge favor?" She asked. "Yeah I'll go buy you one. And a box of condoms if you're not! Jeez you really need birth control if you're gonna go bare." I said grabbing my keys and heading out. I grabbed the box of condoms and a pregnancy test and headed to the counter. Suddenly I ran into something that felt like a wall. "Oh I'm so sorry I wasn't paying attention I was-" I stopped short as I seen who it was. "Oh, Hi." I said.

"Wow Alls. Um you know you're gonna need one or the other I doubt you'll need both." He said. I laughed and hit him on the chest. "I don't need either! I've been with Kira until she got a girl that is. But in all honesty we weren't even dating. No, these are for Ari" I said. "Again? Didn't she learn her lesson with AJ?" He asked. "I thought so. So um how have you been?" I asked. "Um good. Ya know i've been listening to some music working on some music. I had to get a new car." He said making me giggle. "Sorry about that." I said. He shook his head. "No it's fine really. I deserved that. You know Autumn has been listening to this one song called before he cheats, she's been singing it around the house. But when I ask her who sings it she just says that Kira gave her the CD. It's a good song but it resembles everything you did to my car, is that where you got the idea to jack my car up?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, what I did to your car is where I got the idea to write the song." I said. He looked at me. "Wait you wrote that?" He asked. I nodded. "Sing some." He said. "Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive, carved my name into his leather seats. I took a louisville slugger to both headlights, slashed a whole in all four tires. Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats, oh maybe next time he'll think before he cheats." I sung. He looked at me directly in my eyes. "Maybe I will." He whispered.

"Ally, look I know I hurt you but please, give me another chance." He said. I smiled. "True love, I know I had it. True love it's so hard to find. True love if I could get it back I'd never let it go this time." I sung. "You worked on another one?" He asked. I smiled. "Come back to my place." I said. We got our stuff and headed to myself. I walked through the door before he got here. I tossed the stuff at Ari. "Don't freak out! He's just here to hear True Love." I said. "Who? They're here to hear that song out of the other ones you wrote?" She asked. "Um well the song is about him." I said. She looked up, happiness in her eyes. "Oh Alex! Are you finally gonna admit your still in love with Austin?" She said. "Shhh! Don't call me that. And that is what the song's about." I said. She beamed. Suddenly there was a knock. "It's open Aus!" I yelled and he walked in. "Now Ari don't you have a test to take?" I asked. She gasped and ran upstairs. I sat on one couch, he sat on the other. I grabbed my guitar and started strumming.

If I could do it all over, maybe I'd do it all over

maybe I wouldn't be here in this position. I found

you then I lost you, looking back it's torture. And

it hurts to know I let you go and you live right

around the corner.

I could have had it all could have had it all. True

love, I know I had it. True love, was so hard to find.

True love if I could get it back I'd never let it go

this time, True love, is an inspiration. True love it

was mine, all mine. True love if I could get it back

I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time.

Feeling it all around me, wondering how I blew it. And

I wanna know the secret of how they do it. No such thing

as perfection, I'm still learning that lesson. To forgive

is key, to forgetting me and I'm staring at my reflection.

I could have had it all could have had it all. True

love, I know I had it. True love, was so hard to find.

True love if I could get it back I'd never let it go

this time, True love, is an inspiration. True love it

was mine, all mine. True love if I could get it back

I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time.

If I knew then what I knew now I'd be with you tonight

If I knew then what I'd do now we'd be alright.

I could have had it all could have had it all. True

love, I know I had it. True love, was so hard to find.

True love if I could get it back I'd never let it go

this time, True love, is an inspiration. True love it

was mine, all mine. True love if I could get it back

I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time.

I could have had it all could have had it all. True

love, I know I had it. True love, was so hard to find.

True love if I could get it back I'd never let it go

this time, True love, is an inspiration. True love it

was mine, all mine. True love if I could get it back

I'd never let it go, I'd never let it go this time. True love

I looked at him and he looked at me. We both stood up. He ran up and scooped me up in his arms kissing me. I'll never let it go this time.

 **Hope you enjoyed, I'll have trouble uploading any of my books this week, I have to go to camp this week! Send in requests, review and I need a country! You will find out why later. Love ya! BTW I don't own Gotta Go My Own way, True Love, or Before He Cheats.**

 **~Violet**


	5. Always be my baby (1)

**Hey guys best and worst thing happened at camp today. Okay so this one dude Micheal was flirting with me all day today and yesterday, but he wouldn't say anything, then at painting I almost fell until...he grabbed me by the waist and caught me. He would not let go until everyone left. Then I asked him why he wasn't talking but he was flirting and he said and I quote "It's nothing personal, I just get embarrassed around girls I like." I was freaking out guys! But then my friend Kalee told Micheal I liked him and I was so pissed (I mean it's true but still she could've warned me) but my heart broke in two when he said he has a girlfriend. Like are you fucking kidding me?! Guys please don't ever do that shit because there's a chance the girls will do what I did to him which is kicked him in the nuts, and I play soccer so you know that hurt. Anyway let's get into the story**

Ally's POV

He wrapped his arms around my waist, I wrapped my arms around his neck, he picked me up and spun me around kissing me deeply. He put me down and pulled back. "Ally will you be my girlfriend...again?" He said. I giggled. "Put it like this, True love now I have it. True love it's mine all mine. True love now that I have it i'll never let it go this time." I sung. He smiled and gently kissed me. "Well finally!" Ari yelled making me jump. "Dammit Ari! Why did you do that?" I asked. "Sorry Alls." She said. I nodded. "So?" I asked. "Nope. It's negative" She said. She smiled. "I'm going on the pill. Anyway, me, Trent, and AJ are going to Barcelona for a month so you're in charge of the house Lexi." She said. I looked at her praying to god Austin didn't hear that. He opened his mouth to ask. "I'll tell you eventually." I said and he nodded. "So anyway, you, Austin, Kira, Trish, and Dez can be here that's it." She said. I nodded.

2 days later Austin's POV

Ally and me are back together! Right now I'm on my way to her house. We're all meeting up for a free day. I knock on the door and she answers. I look at her body hungrily but she doesn't notice. She's wearing a sports bra, short biker shorts, and her hair is up in a high ponytail. She pecks me. "Hey babe." She said. We head up to her room. She's doing something on her computer while I'm spacing out tossing a ball in the air then catching it. I sit up. "What are you doing?" I asked. She looked at me and smiled. "At the moment, writing a paper." She said. "But it's summer break!" I exclaimed. She nodded. "Not for school it's for my cousin." She said. I nodded. "You need to stop that." She said. I looked at her confused. "Stop what?" I asked. "Playing with that damn lip ring." She said bouncing her leg. I smirked. "Why does it turn you on?" I asked. Her eyes widened and a blush creeped on her face. "N-No!" She said. She bit her lip, indicating she was lying. "It just drives me crazy that's all." She said. I chuckled. "Alls if _this_ drives you crazy..." I said pointing to my lip ring. "Then this will drive you absolutely fucking insane." I said before sticking out my tongue showing her my tongue ring.

She took in a deep breath before squirming in her seat. I laughed. "Alls come here." I said. She got up and sat on my lap. I started kissing, sucking, and biting on her neck. I gently, but firmly bit down on the place where her neck and shoulder meet and she let out a long, loud moan. I found her sweet spot. She ground her hips into me not helping the fact that I had been hard since I got here. She kept doing it and I got harder and harder. She got up and pushed me back on the bed before starting to undo my pants. Ohh a quickie before our friends get here awesome. I closed me eyes and relaxed, I felt her hand wrap around me and pump me a few times making me groan. Suddenly I felt something warm and wet around me making me hiss and pop up. I looked down only to see Ally on her knees sucking me like there's no tomorrow.

"Holy shit Alls!" I said as she squeezed my balls. Fuck she's amazing with her mouth. I felt my balls hit her chin meaning her ass just deep throated me. She's the only girl who ever blew me so her deep throating me and me being 11 inches makes it even better. She pulled up using her teeth to rake along the ridges. I snaked my hand into her hair, playing with it. She gently bit down making me almost black out. "Oh shit Ally!" I moaned. She did it again only squeezing my balls this time making me black out for like 30 seconds. When I came back she deep throated me then sucked hard. I lost it. "Alls I'm...shit!" I said as I came in her mouth. She didn't pull back in fact she swallowed it all.

She got up and sat next to me. "You okay?" She asked. I nodded. "Hell yeah! I might have blacked out for a minute though." I said making her laugh. "Ambos se hicieron." She said laughing. "What the hell does that mean? Alls you know I don't understand spanish." I whined making her laugh harder. "It means both of you did." She managed to say. "Wait what do you mean both?" I asked suddenly Kira walked through the door making Ally crack up. "Alls what do you mean both?" I whined

Ally's POV

I really want to tell him but i'm laughing. Soon I stopped laughing. "Okay, so you can't really blame me because of the fact we were broken up at the time, but um, I went down on Kira." I said making his eyes widen. "What when?" He asked. So I explained to him which was funny. "Oh Alls I forgot to ask, the other day why did Ari call you Lexi?" He asked making me sigh. "I'll tell you when everyone gets here." I said. As if by magic the other two rushed in. "Well I get no time damn!" I said making Austin and Kira laugh. "Okay so I'm damn sure you guys have noticed that sometimes Ari slips up and calls me Alex or Lexi right?" I asked. They nodded. "Well up until now only she knew my full name, you guys all know me by Ally or Alls. But in reality my name is Alexandria Dawson. I will not tell you my middle name." I said. They nodded. "And please just stick to calling me Ally, it's bad enough when Ari does it." I said they nodded.

Huge time skip 2 years later Ally's POV

Me and Austin are still going strong. And I'm so happy for that. AJ"s 1 now my baby girl is growing up. I'll be 17 in 4 months. And right now things are going great for me. My relationship is in a good place, I have loving friends, and my sister is married. That's right guys it turns out that trip to Barcelona they took was for their wedding and honeymoon!

The sun hit me in the face. I growled and snuggled up to Austin making him laugh. "Wake up sleepy head." He said. I shook my head. "Ally get up." He said. I bit his nipple making him yelp out. "Alexandria Dawson get the fuck up now." He said knowing that would break me. I shot up in the bed. "Austin Monica Moon! If you ever call me by my full name again I swear to god I will cut your hair in your sleep." I said making him gasp. "That's just cruel!" He said. I pulled the cover over my head and went back to sleep. I woke up only to notice the house empty. I shruged it off. I got up to make some lunch when I noticed it was fucking 7:00 at night. I screamed then heard footsteps. Kira appeared. "Alls what's wrong?" She asked worried. I gulped. "I slept until 7:00 that's what's wrong. Kir why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. She giggled. "Alls we've been trying to wake you up all day. You wouldn't so I stayed here to make sure you were okay." She said. I smiled. "Thanks." I said.

"You hungry?" She asked. "Starving!" I said making her giggle. She made breakfast for dinner. Pancakes, eggs, sausage , and hash browns. She started talking about the yolk in a sunny side up egg and my stomach lurched. I ran to the bathroom, Kira following behind. She held my hair as I puked. When I finished I went back to my room and back to sleep. Suddenly I was awoken by a warm hand on my forehead making me jump up only to fall back down due to extreme dizziness. I opened my eyes and seen Austin. "Hey babe." I said. He smiled. "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded. "Just a bug or something I'm fine." I said he nodded. Once again my stomach lurched. "Oh shit." I said running to the bathroom again. After that we went to sleep. What's happening?

I woke up to Austin and Trent yelling downstairs. I walked downstairs and stood behind the couch where they were playing 2K. "That's game." Austin said. "Miss me with the bullshit Austin, 2K stay cheating." Trent said. "Trent that's the third time in a row admit i'm better." Austin said. "Fine. Good game bro." Trent said. I sneezed a small, quiet sneeze. They turned around. "Bless you ma." Trent said. I smiled at his nickname for me. I went and sat down on Austin's lap. "Hey isn't Autumn posed to be here by now?" I asked. "Um, yeah but she thinks you need to rest so she'll be over tomorrow." He said. "Alls are you okay you look pale?" Trent asked. I threw up on Trent. I ran to the bathroom and Austin came and held my hair. I kept puking, this was way worse. My throat felt raw from all this puking. After about an hour and a half I finally stopped. I sat on the floor, crying. Austin sat next to me. After a while I headed back to my room and Austin brought me a bucket. I got my phone out and called Ari.

Ally/ **Ari**

 **Hello?**

Ari, my throat hurts.

 **Ouch did you deep throat him or something?**

Not from that! From puking.

 **Oh, sorry. Well how long did you puke for?**

An hour! I puked yesterday too.

 **Um, Alls...**

Yeah?

 **Nothing I'll be there in 5 minutes!**

She showed up at my door in 5 minutes exactly. She closed and locked the door. "Ari are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah I am but you might have some news that'll change your life forever." She said. "Ari you are making no sense whatsoever." I said. She handed me a brown paper bag. "Go to the bathroom." She said. So I grabbed the bag and went to the bathroom in my room. I the bag and what I seen made my stomach drop. I opened the box and took out the test. I sat down and peed on it. When I finished I threw the box away and took out the trash. Then I came back and sat on my bed test in my hands. "A-A-Ari what am I gonna do? I'm not ready to be a mom." I cried. "Baby girl, I'll be here for you, and so will everyone else." She said. "Now your time should be up." She said. I took a deep breath and looked down. I started crying again. "Fuck!" I yelled out. Suddenly Austin was knocking on my door. "Alls you okay what's going on?" He asked. "Give her a minute she's um, just give her a minute." Ari said. "Ari I don't understand, we were always so careful and always protected." I cried. "Alls condoms can break." She said. "I'm gonna go tell him." I said getting up. I walked down the stairs with the test behind my back. "Hey Aus, close your eyes and open your hands." I said. He did just that. I put the test in his hands. Trent looked at me wide eyed. "Okay open your eyes." I said. He opened his eyes. It took him a second but when he realized it his eyes lit up like the 4th of July.

"Alls?" He asked a slight smile spreading across his face. "Yeah, Austin it is." I said answering the question he was about to ask. He stood up. "Well that speeds up this damn process." He said. I looked at him confused before he got down on one knee just as Kira, Autumn, Trish, and Dez were walking in. "Alexandria Marie Dawson, will you marry me?" He asked. Oh my god!

 **Please review! WHo saw that coming? Oh wait me! Well not really I just let my mind take over. What do you think Ally is going to say? What do you think the baby is I already have a name!**

 **~Violet**


	6. Always be my baby (2)

**Okay let me just say to the person who keeps reviewing, thank you! You keep encouraging me to write this damn book and you just give me hope for this book, so thank you. And yeah I guess it was, I would've threw up if someone threw up on me**

 **Previously on No Ordinary Girl...**

 **"Alls?" He asked a slight smile spreading across his face. "Yeah, Austin it is." I said answering the question he was about to ask. He stood up. "Well that speeds up this damn process." He said. I looked at him confused before he got down on one knee just as Kira, Autumn, Trish, and Dez were walking in. "Alexandria Marie Dawson, will you marry me?" He asked. Oh my god!**

Ally's POV

I started crying for like the 10th time today. I nodded. "Yes, yes, hell yes!" I said. He smiled and slipped on the ring. He stood up and gently kissed me. He pulled back. "I love you..." He bent down to my belly. "I love you too, and I can't wait to meet you." He said making me giggle. "WHAT?!" Autumn, Trish, Dez, and Kira asked simultaneously. "Now I know why I was puking yesterday, and possibly why I was so tired." I said. "I'm pregnant." I smiled. Everyone screamed in joy.

2 days later Ally's POV

After talking about it we decided to keep the baby. I'm hella scared! I'm going to be a teen mom and there is no fucking choice in it. I would NEVER abort my baby and I don't want to give him or her up. I love this baby already. This baby is a part of me, it's a part of Austin, it's a part of us and I would hate to do anything to jeapordize that.

Ari, Trent, AJ, Dez, Trish, and Kira are shopping, for what I have no idea. Me being me getting scared and worried I called the OBGYN that Ari had.

 **Melinda (OBGYN)/** Ally

 **Hello this is Holts Hospital, OBGYN floor, Melinda speaking.**

Hey Melinda it's Alexandria Dawson.

 **Alex! Oh gosh how is Ariel and baby Adrian Jhene?**

They're fine. Um I would like to schedule an appointment though.

 **Oh goodness is Ariel pregnant again? Didn't she just turn 18?**

Yeah. Wait didn't you just turn 19?

 **Yeah I did. I still can't believe I was allowed to work here but hey teen moms need jobs too. So how far along is she?**

Um, i-i-it's not for Ari.

 **Well who is it for?**

Me. I need to see how far along I am.

 **Oh gosh! Your pregnant? But you were so perfect.**

Was, but around the time AJ was four months something clicked you know. Anyway you think you can schedule me?

 **Um, yeah. How is 5:30 today? You can bring at least two people with you.**

Thank you! Um after your shift we could like go out to eat. You seemed like a really good person last time I saw you.

 **Yeah I'd like that but I have to get home by 7:00. My sister's watching Mahlik.**

Okay see you later.

 **Bye.**

Okay so I'm bringing Austin and Ari. I put on some shorts that go to my knees, a pink tank top, and pink flip flops and walked to Austin's house. Austin gave me a key so I really didn't have to knock. I opened the door and walked to the living room where Autumn and Austin were yelling. "Austin i'm sorry it's not my choice though!" Autumn yelled. "Yes it is Autumn! Can't you tell her no? I do not want to leave I refuse! My life is here and mom never cared about us before so why did she decide to now?" He yelled. "I don't know but I can't keep paying this rent by myself Austin! And it would be so much easier. Just give it some time." She said. "Time? In case you didn't notice my fiancee is pregnant with my kid! I will not abandon her! I will not be like dad! I want to be here for my kid, I want to be there to love my fiancee soon to be wife and I will not let her selfishness take me away from that!" He yelled, now crying. Whoa I haven't seen him cry since I broke up with him what the hell is going on? "Austin I'm sorry but unless there's a miracle that somehow I don't have to pay $900 a month, which is nearly impossible in Miami, then we have to go back to L.A. I'm sorry." She said walking off. Austin sat down on the couch and cried, genuinely cried. He's leaving? No he can't! I start crying. No he can't leave there's no way. I walked outside for just a second. I called someone I could vent to, who I know would take a damn bullet for me.

 **Trent/** Ally

Trent!

 **Yo, hold on somethings wrong with my sister shut the fuck up! Ally what's wrong? Did Austin do something?**

He has to move back to L.A unless there's someway Autumn doesn't have to pay $900 a month is there anyway you can help?

 **Well, Ari has been talking about getting a house for me, you, her, Austin, Kira, Trish, Dez, and Autumn.**

Really?

 **Yeah hold on let me text her...*Ding* Okay she said she found a 10 bedroom house 4 on the first floor, 4 on the second floor, and two on the third floor, that could be for you, Austin and the baby if you want. Either way she said she already bought it.**

Oh my god! Tell her I said thanks. By the way call or text Kira, Dez, and Trish and I'll tell the other two got it?

 **Okay. You feeling better? No more crying?**

Trent i'm pregnant there's gonna be a lot of crying.

 **Hahaha! Okay bye Alls.**

Bye.

I walked back inside. I sat on the couch next to Austin and hugged him. "Baby it's gonna be okay." I said. He shook his head. "No Ally it's not. I can't get a job otherwise Jimmy will drop me all together, but I need to help Autumn because I love you too much to leave you or this baby, more than I love my music." He said still crying. I pulled away. "Okay first off don't ever quit your music. No matter the reason. And what if I told you there is a way for you guys to stay?" I said. "Oh you know a genie?" He asked making me laugh. "No. But Ari is a magician. She got a 10 bedroom house. Meaning not only can you move in, but so can Trent, Kira, Autumn, Dez, and Trish." I said he smiled and kissed me. "Seriously?" He asked. I nodded. "Autumn!" He yelled. She ran downstairs and we explained it. She called her mom and let her know. We finished around 4:30. I looked at my watch. "Oh shit! Austin I have an OBGYN appointment at 5:00." I said. He nodded and we jumped in his car. Ari said she couldn't go so I brought Kira.

We sat in the waiting room. "You okay Alls?" Kira asked. I nodded. "Alexandria Dawson?" She said making me flinch at the use of my full name. We went in. She took my vitals. "Wow. Your small for a 16 year old. Only 115 pounds and you're 5'6." She said making me laugh. "Doctor Jones should be in soon." She said before leaving. "See you're only 6 inches taller than me." I said sticking my tongue out. He laughed just as Melinda walked in. "Hiya Alex!" She said. "Hey Mel. How's Mahlik?" I asked. She smiled. "He's good! His dad was working so I had my sister watch him. I know he's in good hands with her." She said. I nodded. "So you're pregnant? Well congrats. I know how that goes." She said making me giggle. She laid me down and lifted my shirt up to my chest. Suddenly she put the gel on my stomach and I screamed at the coldness making both Kira and Austin laugh.

"Okay well you're about a month along." She said. She pointed to the screen and I seen a tine shape that resembled a jelly bean. "Holy shit! It looks like a jelly bean!" I exclaimed making everyone start laughing. "It does. And by the looks it's more than one jellybean." She said. "Que?" I asked. "There seems to be two seperate sacks, which means fraternal twins." She said. "Oh." Kira said. "My." Austin said. "God." I finished. I'm having twins. What in the hell. Damn I did not see that shit coming.

2 months later Ally's POV

I'm officially 3 months and 2 days pregnant. I started to show but you can only tell if you're looking for it unless you're Austin, then you notice even the slightest growth in _any_ part of your girl's body. Me and Austin were walking back to my house from the park. I open the door to Ari yelling on her phone in spanish. "No! No se puede volver despues de 7 anos! Sabe usted lo que ha sucedido en esos 7 anos? Mucho. Yo no te necesito, y tampoco lo hace aliado que hemos estado haciendo muy bien por nuestra cuenta. Mantengase de una puta vez y no estoy bromeando." She yelled (No! You can not come back after 7 years! Do you know what has happened in those 7 years? A lot. I don't need you and neither does Ally we've been doing fine on our own. Stay the fuck away and i am not kidding.) Who is she talking to? "No hay manera de mierda! Cuando nuestros padres murieron usted no ha dicho mi culpa. Dejenos el cogida solo! Usted puta me entiende? Tu. Son. Muerto. A. Yo! No hay manera de que puede volver aqui y pretender que todo esta bien! Asi que ni siquiera sabe donde vivimos. Adios!" She yelled before throwing her phone across the room. (No fucking way! When our parents died you said not my fault. Leave us the fuck alone! Do you fucking understand me? You. Are. Dead. To. Me! There's no way you can come back here and pretend like everything is fine! Well you don't even know where we live. Bye!)

I walked in, Austin right behind me. "Ari what's going on?" I asked. "I-I-It's Elliot. He's coming back." She said. My body went stiff, all the color drained from my face and my skin was ice cold. Elliot is our older brother. He hates us! He left 7 years ago and has made no attempt to contact us since. When we told him our parents were dead all he said was "Not my fault". I have to be even more terrified because nobody else knows this. When I was little he used to abuse me. He would kick me, punch me, anything he could do to hurt me he would. One day he almost raped me but Trish walked in and he left. "Alls are you alive?" Ari asked. I nodded. "When is he supposed to be here?" I asked. She shrugged. "I don't know but we have to be on lockdown." She said. I nodded.

2 days later Ally's POV

I had school today. 1st period was Calculus, 2nd period was English, 3rd was my free period which was at like 12:15. I was walking around when Kira ran up to me. "Hey Alls there's a note on your locker. It's weird but anonymous." She said. I nodded and walked to my locker. Probably another note about my pregnancy. I took the note off my locker and read it.

 **Knives and swords that cut and chop. In this game it doesn't take long for a player to drop. The objective of the game is to succeed. You instantly became a player because of one bad deed. Knives and swords, the rules clear as day. The game knives and swords. Wanna play? ~Anonymous**

My hand flew to my mouth and tears started falling down my face. He's here. He used to read with me before he started abusing me. This was a poem we made up together and laughed at it afterwards and played pirates. Oh my god Ari! I ran down the hall to find Austin. Soon I found him. "Austin we need to go!" I yelled. "What no it's only 1:00." He said. "Fine then give me your keys, but I need to get to the house! Please don't do this just please!" I yelled balling now. He nodded and gave me his keys. I ran to his car and sped home. When I got there Ari's car was gone. I sped up the stairs and walked around calling Ari.

 **Ari/** Ally

 **Ally? What's wrong is it the baby?**

No! He's back! Ari are you okay? Did he hurt you? Are you okay? Is AJ okay? Is everyone okay?

 **What yeah? When the hell did he get back?**

I don't fucking know! When I got to my locker knives and swords was taped to it.

 **Ally where are you?**

At home. Why?

 **Get the fuck out of there! That's the first place he'll look for you get the fuck out do you hear me?**

Shit!

 **What? Why are you whispering?**

Someone's in my bedroom.

 **Ally stay put i'm on my way!**

Okay hurry!

I hung up and put my phone in my back pocket. "Hello Dria." He said. His cold, icy voice made me wanna break down crying. But I stayed strong, for me and Ari. I turned around. "Hello Eli." I said. He smirked. "So Ari has a kid?" He asked smiling evily. I just stared at him. He stepped closer and his expression turned cold. "I asked you a damn question!" He yelled. As if on instinct I wrapped my arms around my stomach to protect my babies. He smirked. "And it looks like you have one on the way." He said. "Elliot, you never cared about us, why the sudden show up? I'm not gonna let you push me around anymore! I'm done with your bullshit what the fuck are you doing here?" I asked yelling. "1, You finally grew a backbone how sweet. 2, don't ever talk to me like that again!" He yelled. Suddenly he pushed me down the stairs. The stair case was long and ended in the kitchen so when I fell my head hit a counter. I screamed at the pain in my stomach. Suddenly Ari's car pulled up.

She ran in "Alex? Where the fuck are you? Are you okay?" She asked. I screamed again and she ran to me. "Oh my god what happened?" She asked. I pointed to the top of the staircase where Elliot was. She gasped. "Ally did he push you down the stairs?" She gasped. I nodded and screamed again. Elliot ran downstairs and towards the door but I will not let him go that easily! I chugged my phone at him and he fell. That's all I remember before blacking out.

 **Okay guys don't hate me for the cliffy and sorry if you cried but OH MY GOD just wait until next chapter. Poor Alls. Please review! Again I need 3 colors, and a country!**

 **~Violet.**


	7. I'm a survivor

**Okay guys first let's address something real quick. I do not own Knives and Swords! That belongs to** **Raurassexiness. My sister kept saying it all day and before I used it in my book I asked who was it by so that I could give them credit, but she didn't know so I used it. I apologize! I really do it's my fault for not checking but it's also her fault so I was just letting you guys know and sorry for the innconvinence and sorry my sister's an asshole! Okay let's get into the story. Where the fuck were we? Oh yeah!**

 **Previously on No Ordinary Girl...**

 **Elliot ran downstairs and towards the door but I will not let him go that easily! I chugged my phone at him and he fell. That's all I remember before blacking out.**

Present Ally's POV

"Alex!" I heard Ari scream. I opened my eyes. I looked over and Elliot was unconscious on the floor. "It'll be okay, everything will be okay I promise." She said. I nodded and moved my hand only to put it in a wet puddle. I pulled it up quickly and Ari screamed. "Alex there's blood. Oh god!" She cried. She started balling. I put my hand on her cheek and she grabbed it, not giving a fuck it was covered in blood. "C-C-Call Trent. Tell him to get Kira and Austin down here. When they get down here take me to the hospital." I said. She nodded and pulled out her phone. "Trent? Get Austin and Kira and get down here now! Nigga just do it. Okay bye." She said. Yes she can say nigga, we both can. We're both 1/4 Columbian, 1/4 White, 1/4 Italian, and 1/4 Black. Soon a police car pulled up, arrested Elliot, took him away and drove off leaving me in excruciating pain, and Ari freaking out. Suddenly a car sped up and 3 doors slammed. They ran in and Kira screamed, Austin's eyes widened and he fell and Trent caught him. Austin gathered enough strength to run over to me. I let out a loud, ear splitting scream as the pain shot through me. "Shit that's a lot of blood! What the fuck happened?" Trent yelled. "Elliot came back, she was looking for me making sure I was okay and he snuck up behind her and pushed her down the stairs. The police just arrested him." Ari said. Austin gripped my hand and put it on his cheek. I started to fade out. Austin lightly slapped my cheek. "No, baby stay with me. You have to stay with me. Keep your eyes open we will get you to the hospital." He said starting to cry. Suddenly I was in a car then I blacked out.

Line break 1 hour later Ally's POV

I wake up hooked to a bunch of machines and stuff. I'm on a hospital bed. Ari's pacing, Kira's holding one hand while Austin's holding the other. Trent is talking on the phone. A silent tear rolled down my cheek as I realized there is no way in hell I didn't loose the babies with all that blood. I choked out a sob and everyone looked at me. Suddenly I start balling. Austin wraps his arms around me. The doctor walked in and called Austin out. About 10 minutes later he walked back in with tears free falling down his face. "We lost..." He started crying even harder. My babies are gone

2 months later Ally's POV

Me and Austin haven't even had sex because we were afraid of getting pregnant, and then loosing the baby again. I got a tattoo on my left side that says **Your wings were ready to fly, but my heart wasn't ready to let you go.** There are times Austin sees the ultrasound picture and starts crying. Right now, we're all sitting on the couch watching a movie i'm playing with the necklace Austin gave me for my 15th birthday. Suddenly there's a weird feeling in my stomach, which I'm not gonna lie I have put on some weight. Then it hits again. I lean over to Austin. "Aus something's not right, we need to go to the hospital." I said. He nodded and grabbed my hand and his keys. We sat in the waiting room. "Alexandria Dawson?" She said. We walked back. She did 4 different blood tests, man I hated that. "Well, that explains alot." She said. We looked at her confused. "You're pregnant." She said. My eyes widened. "No fucking way! We haven't had sex since I found out I was pregnant then lost the babies two months ago." I said making Austin flinch at the mention of it. "Well I can send you to Melinda but you are definitely pregnant." She said. We went to Melinda's office. "Hi Alex. So sorry about your loss. What brings you here?" She asked. "Well I have a crazy doctor telling me I'm pregnant, even though I haven't had sex in, what is it 5 and a half months now?" I asked Austin who nodded. "Well let's do an ultrasound to see what's going on." She said. She lifted up my shirt then put the gel on my belly. I shrieked making Austin laugh. "Well your definitely pregnant, about huh." She chuckled. "What?" Austin asked. "Well your about five and a half months pregnant." She said.

My mouth flew open. "No fucking way!" I screeched. "The only way that's even possible is if..." I started. "It seems one of your babies survived the miscarriage." She said making me cry and laugh all at once. "I hope you guys had names picked out because I know the gender with you being 5 months and all." She said. "Well that would explain the weight gain. Um Aus so you wanna know?" I asked. He smiled an nodded. "It's a girl." She said. I smiled. There was that weird feeling in my stomach again just as something on the screen moved. "Did you feel that Alex?" Melinda asked. I nodded. "I felt that earlier too, that's why I came here in the first place. What is that?" I asked. "Alex that's the baby kicking." She said making my eyes widened. "Would you like a picture?" She asked. I nodded. My baby girl. My strong ass baby girl.

Me and Austin cried in happiness the whole ride home. We pulled up and got out the car. We held hands as we walked through the door. Teary eyes and huge smiles. Everyone looked at us. "What?" Kira asked. "I'm pregnant!" I said. "What?!" They all yelled. "It turns out that one of the babies survived the miscarriage! I am officially 5 and a half months pregnant with my baby girl." I said. Everyone congratulated us. We spent the next hour deciding on names. "What about Sapphire?" Trish suggested. Austin shook his head. "We have a sister named Sapphire." He said. Autumn nodded. In case you don't know who's all here it's me, Austin, Dez, Trish, Kira, Trent, Ari, and Autumn. "I didn't know that." I said. He smiled. "Well you didn't ask." He said. "Touche." I said. "Delia?" Dez asked. We shook our heads. "Hell to the no!" Austin said making me laugh. "Brittany?" Autumn suggested. "Too common." I said playing with my necklace again. "What about Maria?" Kira said eyeing me. "No! Shakira Alaine Starr there is no way in hell i'm naming her after my middle name. No!" I yelled making everyone laugh. "What about Monica?" Trent said eyeing Austin. "Really? Are you fucking serious? Why would you do that? You know damn well..." Austin's voice trailed off as I was in my own thoughts.

I was playing with the charm on the necklace when it hit me. "Athena." I said quietly. Everyone looked at me. "What?" Ari asked since I said it so quietly. "Athena." I repeated louder. "That's so cute but why?" Kira asked. "Well as the necklace says Athena was the greek goddess of wisdom and battle strategy. Well this baby has survived a miscarriage and everything I've done in the last two months. She's a fucking savage, she's a fucking warrior, she is Athena." I explained. They nodded. "Athena it is. Now for the middle name." Austin said. "Athena Willow Moon." I said. He shook his head. "Why not? It's pretty." I whined. He nodded. "It is but how about Athena Willow Dawson?" He suggested. "Really?" I asked. He nodded and bent down to my belly. "Here that Thena? You get mommy's last name." He said making me giggle. "Yep, you survived, your a survivor." I said. "We all are." I said looking at Austin.

 **Awwwww! Hope you guys liked it! Please review and OMG! That is so sweet and Ally's explination for Athena's name AWESOME and TRUE!**

 **~Violet**


	8. When you gotta go, you gotta go

Ally's POV

I was enjoying a deep sleep when suddenly I'm awoken by the bed being soaked. I flutter my eyes open and look at the clock on my phone. 2:15. Are you fucking kidding me what the hell am I doing up at fucking 2:00 am, again? Oh yeah the bed is soaked, well the hideaway bed. Me and Austin came to sonic boom last night to work on a new song. We got tired so we used the hideaway bed in the practice room and since we came down here in our pajamas we didn't have to change. I groaned and got up and something leaked. I quickly put my hands between my legs as reality hit me like a ton of bricks. I fucking pissed in the bed. Austin rolled over and opened his eyes. He laid his arm in the puddle the quickly shot up. "Alls did you spill something?" He asked. I vigorously shook my head. "What else could it be?" He asked. I let a tear fall down and his eyes widened. "Oh my god." He whispered.

Austin's POV

I felt something wet all in the bed then Ally pop up which made me wake up. I rolled over and opened my eyes. I laid my arm in the giant puddle and sot up. "Alls did you spill something?" I asked. She shook her head. "What else could it be?" I asked. A single tear fell down her face. My eyes widened as realization kicked in. "Oh my god." I whispered. She peed in the bed. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." She cried. I looked up. She looked scared. "Alls it's not your fault. Not only is it natural but you are 5 months pregnant. It's okay." I said. She whimpered. I looked down and she had a fucking death grip on her pussy. I sighed. "You still have to go don't you?" I asked. "Yeah." She said. She said it so sweet and so innocently that I wanted to kiss her but then she would take her hands off then she would've peed. "Then go baby." I said. "Aus I can't! There's no bathroom in here and I will not walk across the mall drenched in my own piss." She said. "Well then you need a distraction." I said. "Can you take off the pants?" I asked. She shook her head. "One arm at a time other wise I wont make it." She said. So with that I helped her out of the pants and tank top that was fucking drenched. And I got out of the pants. It didn't go to my boxers shockingly. I rubbed us down with baby wipes so we wouldn't be itchy. "The mall doesn't open for another 45 minutes, I can get us some clothes, think you can manage till then?" I asked. "I'll try. But I cant promise anything." She said. I nodded.

She looked in distress so I grabbed her by her waist and sat her on my thigh. "Alls on three let go okay. Your hands not your pee." I said. "Austin if I do that there won't be any difference." She said laughing making me laugh too. "Alls trust me." I said. She nodded. "One...two..three!" She let go on three and I instantly put my thigh on her cunt hard and fast. I'm not gonna lie, I'm starting to get extremely turned on and I think Ally knows but won't say anything. We started making out and sometime during the makeout I moved her so she was sitting on my lap. Suddenly she broke the kiss with a squeal. I already know what she's gonna say before she said it."Austin I can't hold it anymore!" She said. I grabbed both of her hands in mine and leaned my forehead against hers. "I know baby girl, just let go now." I said. She shook her head. "No way, your wet enough already." She protested. I chuckled. "Alls we can get us and this place cleaned up but if you gotta go, you gotta go. And you gotta go. So go." I said. She sighed and nodded.

"On three?" She asked making me chuckle, but I nodded. "Uno...dos...tres!" I said. Suddenly Ally let out a primitive moan as I felt the warm liquid pool around my crouch. Okay the warm wetness and the moan she let out was to much for me to handle anymore. I bit my lip in an unsuccessful attempt to supress a deep moan from the back of my throat as I found my own release. Ally looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "Did you just..." I cut her off by kissing her. "The mall should be open by now." I said. I got the stuff and came back. I changed into some new boxers (since my old ones were wet for two different reasons wink, wink.) , some jeans, a white t shirt, and a black leather jacket. Ally put on some red lace cheekers and a matching bra (muahahahaha), a purple tank top, jean booty shorts, and some purple converse. We cleaned the bed after stripping it then put on some new sheets before hiding it back. We got in my car. "I can't believe I had an accident...twice." Ally said blushing furiously. "Well they happen right?" I asked jokingly making her lightly swat my chest. "Sorry I pissed on you." She said sheepishly. I smirked a bit. "It's okay babe. It was my idea." I said. She smirked. "Oh yeah! You never answered my question." She exclaimed. I chuckled. "You never finished it." I said. "D-D-Did you cum when I finished peeing?" She stuttered a little. It was my turn to blush now. "Um, yeah. C-Can we just not bring that up?" I asked. She giggled. But nodded. Well today had deffinetly been interesting.

 **Okay guys this was just a filler but still please review. And also this chapter is based off of the book Accidents Happen by** **Triles For Miles.**

 **~Violet**


	9. Welcome Athena!

Ally's POV

I got up and put a white tank over my huge belly. I slipped on some blue jeans. I put on black converse and brushed my hair. I grabbed my back pack and waddled downstairs. "Huh, 8 months pregnant and still beautiful." Ari said. I smiled. I waddled to the car. We got to school and walked to my locker where Trent and Austin were waiting. "Hey babe." He said.

I smiled. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." I said. He kissed me lightly. The bell rung and me and Kira walked to class. I sat in my seat and winced as a sharp pain surged through me. "You okay Alls?" She asked. "I'm fine. The chair shocked me. I said. She nodded.

We all grabbed our trays and sat down. I sat in between Ari and Kira. "So Ally. Are you ready to become a mom?" Trish asked. I shook my head. "I don't think so." I said. They laughed. "Aus?" Trent asked. "I dont think anyone is ever _ready_ to have a kid. They just do it." Austin said. "Cheesy." Dez said. They all bombarded Austin with comments on how cheesy that was.

The pain in my stomach came back I started rubbing my stomach. I took a deep breath. "Ally." Austin said. I looked up at him. "You okay?" He asked. I nodded. Suddenly it can stronger causing me to flinch and make a small whining sound. "Ally what's wrong?" Kira asked panicked. The pain dissolved and I let out a loud huff.

"You okay?" Trish asked. I nodded. The bell rung and we went to our next class. This I the only class I didn't have with anyone. History. And today we had to give presentations. The teacher took role then call the first person up. I got my stuff to do the presentation.

The class clapped as Mia finished her presentation. "Alexandria Dawson." She called. I got my stuff up and walked to the front of the class and placed my stuff on the music stand up there. Suddenly the pain came back stronger than before causing me to wince. "Miss Dawson are you okay?" She asked. I couldn't speak at the moment so I nodded. After a minute I took a deep breath.

I stood back up straight. "Hi. My name is Alexandria Dawson and today my presntation is going to be-" I doubled over in pain, making a loud wailing sound. "Is she okay?" Someone asked. I took a few deep breaths. I flinched as I stood back up straight. Suddenly someone gasped.

"Oh my god." Someone said. It only took me 5 seconds to realize that my pants were absolutely soaked. "This can't be happening." I said running a hand through my hair. "May I be excused?" I asked. "Of course. And congratulations." She said.

I grabbed my stuff and walked into the hallway. I grabbed my phone and called the o first person I could think of. He picked up on the first ring.

Ally/ **Trent** / _**Ari**_ / _what's happening while they're on the phone._

 **Ally? Is everything okay?**

Not really. Is Ari with you?

 **Uh yeah. What's going on.**

My- _Suddenly a contraction hit hard and fast and I let out a small scream._

 **Ally? Ally what's going on?**

Ari...phone...now. _I could barely even talk._

 _ **Ally. I need you to tell me what's going on.**_

It...hurts...cant...talk.

 _ **Sweetheart I can't help you if you don't tell me what's happening.**_

Water...contractions...cant...speak.

 _ **I need coherent sentences Al.**_

 _I took a deep breath._ My water broke. I've been having contractions all day and didn't realize it. But now they're so bad that I can barely breathe let alone talk.

 _ **Wait what?!**_

I'm in labor Ari.

 _ **Yeah I got that. Um where are you?**_

I'm by the gym.

 _ **How far apart would you say the contractions are?**_

Um about...shit. _I leaned me head against the locker and pounded my fist against it once._

 _ **Contraction?**_

Mhm. Shit.

 _ **Okay that was only 5 minutes. We need to get you to the hospital.**_

 _I let out a loud scream._

 _ **Okay um...Trent go get Austin and I'll go find Ally**_.

Ari.

 _ **Yeah.**_

I'm on my way to the car, just meet me there.

 _ **Okay.**_

I hung up and started walking towards my car. I was almost there when Austin started running towards me. "Ally. What's going on?" He asked. I was about to answer when a contraction hit. I fell to my knees.

Tears stung my eyes. Ari ran up to I with Trent by her side. "Don't just stand there, grab her. Her contractions are already 5 minu

tes apart." Ari said. I held up 3 fingers. "3 minutes apart?" She asked. I nodded.

"We have to go now or shes gonna push that kid out here." Ari said. Austin picked me up bridal style and carried met his car. He sat me in the back seat and got in the passenger seat. Trent got in the driver seat and Ari got in the back seat with me.

"Wait!" Austin yellted. He hopped out and went to the trunk. He came back and threw a blanket in the backseat. "What-" "You never know when you'll need a blanket." He said. He started the car and sped out I the parking lot.

We are going really fast. I was laying across the back seat and Ari was by the door. A contraction hit. I screamed loudly. I clutched my stomach. "Can you go any faster?!" Ari screamed.

Suddenly the car came to a halt. "What's going on?" Ari asked. "You've gotta be shitting me." Austin said. "Don't tell me." Ari said. "Yep. Traffic." Trent said. I groaned. "Sorry." He said. Another contraction hit. I lec

tt out a ear splitting scream. I had the feeling I needed to push.

I looked at Ari. "We're not gonna make it in time." She said. She sighed. "Trent keep driving. Austin don't look back or you're going to puke." Ari said. She looked at me. She took off my pants and underwear off.

"Hand me they blanket." She said and I did. "Okay Alls, I need you to sit up a bit." She said. I sat against the door and scooted down a little. She bent my knees and spread my legs apart. She made the blanket into a nest shape.

"Ally whenever you feel like it okay? If you get the urge to push do it." She said. "What the hell is going on back there?" Trent asked. I chuckled. The pain surged through me. I let out a loud scream as I pushed hard. I kept pushing. "Traffic's moving." Trent said. "Good. Keep driving." Ari said.

I stopped pushing and fell back, already starting to sweat. "Come on Ally. You can do it." Ari said. I pushed harder than the last time. "Oh. head. I see a head!" She exclaimed. "What?!" Austin yelled. He looked back and quickly turned around. "Come on Ally. I need you to push as had as you can." She said.

I let out an ear splitting, blood curdling scream as I pushed with all the strength I had in my body, my nails digging into the last seats. Suddenly I felt her slide out and then all the pain went away. I was panting hard.

Ari dug in her backpack. She pulls out tape, scissors, and a quarter. She did it so fast I almost didn't see it. She cut the umbilical cord and then taped the quarter where her belly button will go. She took off her shirt and wrapped Athena in it and handed her to me.

"Wait then whats the blanket for?" I asked just as we pulled up to the hospital. She wrapped me in the blanket then carried me bridal style into the E.R. "How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Uh yeah my sister just had her daughter in the car on the way here." Ari said. They rushed me to a room and got us checked up. Me and Aus were sitting on my bed, me holding Athena. Trent and Ari sat on the little couch thing.

There was a light knock on the door. "Come in." I said. Trish, Dez, and Kira walked in. "Hi." They said. I waved. Kira rushed over to me. "She is so cute. She looks so much like you both." She said. She has honey brown hair, rosy pink cheeks, milk honey skin, and dark hazel eyes. "Guys, I want to properly introduce you. This is Athena Willow Dawson." I said.

 **Okay so there's no telling when I'm going to put that schedule to use so hold tight please. Ive been working on this chapter do a majority of the day. Imma update some more when i get home from school tomorrow. Until then...review!**


End file.
